inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Matchos
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element= Wood |team= *'Tenmas' *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' |seiyuu= Tai Yuuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}} Matchos (マッチョス, Macchosu) is the goalkeeper of Tenmas, and later sometimes of Raimon. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A dupli of Fei's with muscles of steel. His broad chest can stop any ball."'' Appearance His hair is green like most of Fei's Duplis. He has green eyes. He has also light green hair at the side and green on the top. Plot He first appeared in episode 1 with the rest of Tenmas, called by Fei. He fought alongside his team against Protocol Omega. He used Excellent Breast to stop Alpha's Shoot Command 01. At the end of the episode, the score was 1-0 for Protocol Omega because Alpha used his keshin and Armed with it and scored the first goal with a mighty shoot that Matchos couldn't stop it. In episode 3, he didn't appear alongside the other duplis because he was replaced by Endou Mamoru as goalkeeper. He appeared again in episode 4 as Raimon's goalkeeper. Matchos used Excellent Breast to stop Alpha's Keshin Armed shoot and succeeded due to Straw's, Smile's and Shinsuke's help. At the end of the match, they won with 1-0 because Yuuichi Mixi Maxed with his brother's aura and used Death Drop to score the winning goal. In episode 10, Fei called him again to play against Protocol Omega 2.0. He tried to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 using Excellent Breast, but failed. Later, Beta used Shoot Command 07 while she was Armed; Matchos wasn't able to stop it. At the end of the match, Raimon lost with 5-3. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Matchos, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Painting of Steppe in the Wind (風になびく草原の絵画, randomly dropped from Regions (リージョンズ) in the King Arthur era) *'Player': Manches After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 350 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Matchos, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Invincible Dumbbell (無敵のダンベル, randomly dropped from Martial Arts Departement (武道部) at Raimon's Budoukan area) *'Item': Meddling Device (おせっかいなデバイス, randomly dropped from Willings at the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Photo': Training Equipment (トレーニング器具の写真, taken in room 203 in Kogarashi Manor) *'Record': Treasure Box Calling (宝箱が呼んでいる, open 100 treasure chests) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Tenmas VS Protocol Omega * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Green Leaves' *'Keeper Stars N' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Macho Muscles' Gallery Matchos in his Tenmas uniform.png|Machtos as Tenmas' goalkeeper. Matchos trying to stop Plasma Ball.png|Matchos trying to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06. IG-07-021.png|IG-07-021. Trivia *He is a Dupli. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Dupli